


Enthralled

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Consent Issues, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Sex fixes everything, Sharing, Silly, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers, Thor thanked them for helping him retrieve his property. He didn't mean the Tesseract. He meant his charming, clever, sarcastic thrall, who is currently furious and defiant and in need of (and looking forward to) a reminder of his place. At wonderful, exhausting length.</p><p>Then Thor will be able to bring him back to his friends, introduce them to the real Loki, and... thank them properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at norsekink: _Loki is a class of frost giant that are bred as thralls; they're happiest being sexually dominated. He was given to Thor, and they grow up together with Loki as Thor's property. Loki goes berserk during the events of the 'Thor' movie as a result of his separation from Thor, and after the Avengers, Thor "nurses him back to sanity" and eventually offers to share him with the Avengers, to their confusion._ Also fills my "Wet/Messy/Dirty" square on kinkbingo.
> 
> Please be aware that this story involves some **consent issues** : Loki is loudly non-consenting, but he does want Thor to ignore him and do it anyway, and Thor knows that he does. And so that's what happens.

He was cast down almost carelessly onto the bed, landing on his stomach with the metal shackles binding his hands catching under the weight of his body. The mask caught his thick noise of discomfort, but it didn't last; Thor was quick to reach up and release the catches of the metal, pulling the muzzle away from his mouth.

Loki wasted no time taking advantage of that lenience, quick to snarl, "You think me defeated? You think you can tame me so easily? That we can go back to the way things were? I am _not_ the man I was, _Odinson_!"

Thor said, "We will see." He sounded utterly unfazed, sitting astride Loki's thighs and keeping him pinned on his belly against the mattress. He drew Loki's arms up above his head, hooking the slim silver chain around the bedpost and then lowering hands, stroking them down the worn leather of Loki's surcoat until they reached the collar of his tunic. Then they gripped and tore, almost effortlessly pulling the strong fabric apart in a way that made Loki's body tighten.

He found himself breathing quickly, fingers curling helplessly. Loki said, "It's always... It's always brute force with you. You haven't the wit to solve your problems any other way, so it's fortunate that you have so much of it to waste throwing it at everything that--"

"Speak all the bile you wish, Brother. I invited this upon myself by releasing you from the muzzle, and I regret it not. I've missed hearing your voice," Thor rumbled behind him.

Broad hands divested him of his armor, his tunic, his trousers in short order, while Loki hissed at him unkindly and struggled at every opportunity. By the time Thor was guiding his bare hips up, a hand curving over one flank thin after a year of neglect, Loki was trembling, if no less agitated.

It had been so long, so long.

"What would your Midgardian friends think of this?" he snapped. "How you punish your war criminal?"

"They would think that I reclaim what is mine. And they would think--" Thor ducked down, pressing himself still-clothed to Loki's back, lips descending to brush coarsely over Loki's ear. "-- _you_ much sweeter for the claim."

The golden god's hair trailed into his line of sight, and Loki ground out, "I will show you _sweet_! Sweet as a viper's kiss, I will poison those wretched mortals, I will drive them mad with fear and pain and anguish. I've already made a promise to Romanoff, but how else shall they suffer? Who do you think would be the most appealing tortured to the very edge of their fragile, pathetic life?"

The words came easily, sickening cruelty that poured from him like honey-wine into a vessel, but if Thor paid them any mind, Loki could not tell. He could hear Thor draw back, but from the sounds and his steady weight it was only to unfasten his own trousers, pull himself free; he could hear the slick, lewd sounds of Thor stroking his cock with oil, and Loki pressed his face into the sheets and felt utterly powerless, unable even to give his brother pause.

He sickened himself most. Even after all that he had been through, all that he had thought he'd achieved, he was still here, and he still wanted it so desperately, his untouched cock achingly hard beneath him.

Thor's knees pushed his legs wide and strong fingers fitted about his hipbones, and then, perfectly unceremoniously, Thor shoved _in_ , filling him without warning, without preparation. Loki arched, crying out with naked eagerness, feeling no discomfort, no pain. Even after a year without, his body simply accepted Thor's cock as if made for it, yielding and hungry.

"Loki, ahh, you are so tight, so perfect," Thor groaned in his ear, already moving again, thrusting deep in a way that made his eyes roll back and a shudder pass over his skin.

It was so good, and he had missed it so much, almost forgotten how intensely, blindingly wonderful it felt to have Thor's claim branded deep in his body. Thor did not hesitate to rut into him fast and merciless, setting the pace fast, and if Loki could think at all he would think it deliberate, to keep him from recovering enough to adjust to the barely-remembered pleasure. But he couldn't think, he could only moan wantonly as Thor's hips drove him into the bed.

He was seized by the petty, half-realized desire to defy Thor in this much, at least -- Thor wanted to hear his voice, and so he would deny him that, turning his head to bite the thick tangle of fabric beneath him. In only seconds more the wild rhythm built up to a blaze in his belly and then consumed him, a shout muffled into the sheets as he came, his cock painting the bed beneath him in a white moment that felt like it lasted forever.

When he stirred again, dazed, Thor was still moving within him. He had slowed his pace to something leisurely, long, deep strokes that made Loki want to purr his approval.

"You needed that," Thor observed, his voice darkened with a husk betraying his own want. "Have you -- not found another to satisfy your needs while we were apart?"

Loki closed his eyes, thinking of all the myriad ways in which Thor was an utter, complete fool.

Then he lifted his head from the sheets and sneered, " _Dozens._ "

"Dozens."

"Every -- mortal who fell under the command of the Tesseract has had me," he said, and Thor's next shove was rough, jolting the breath from his lungs and making his spent cock twitch. He added, raw, "How do you think -- I won favor enough to earn an army of Chitauri to my will? I have sated -- so many..."

This time the punishment came in the form of a _slap_ , Thor's hand cracking hard against his upturned ass, making him gasp and tighten around the thick cock still spearing him open.

"You have had no one," Thor murmured.

It wasn't that he had stayed chaste deliberately. It was only chance that the race that he had fallen among had held no interest in him, and little compatibility even with his adaptable body; it was only that even the idea of commanding his human minions and his Asgardian servants to dominate him the way he so craved left him sick with the wrongness of it, unable even to pretend.

Instead he had stood tall and proud and followed through on the orders of those who had claimed him without satisfaction. He had whispered his frustration in the ears of humans.

_Freedom is life's great lie._  
 _You crave subjugation._  
 _You were made to be ruled._  
 _You will always kneel._

He shared the sentiment. He knew it so well: exactly how hard it was to be forced to lead while craving someone to take the leash from your hand.

When he said nothing, Thor's hands tightened on his skin, and then gentled again, curving inward to find his cock and stroke him. Loki's lips tightened against a groan, but his body responded readily, swelling into that sure, confident touch.

"You have grown thin, Loki. We will have to -- throw a feast to welcome you back, with all of your favorites."

Loki felt heat creep up into his face, as if somehow that embarrassed him where the raw passion of their rutting and futile violence of his struggling had not. The caring, the compassion... That was something unique to Thor, that no one else had ever shown him. "I doubt -- anyone feels I am owed a party, you imbecile," he said raggedly.

"Then they will throw one because I tell them to, and you will go and you will eat because I tell you to." Thor ducked down again, kissing the nape of his neck; Loki buried his hot cheek in the sheet, breath hitching when the next thrust, the next stroke had his length throbbing again. "And they will see that you are well in hand."

He wanted it more than he wanted to breathe. He had almost stopped believing it could ever happen. But he would have protested, would have mocked, if Thor hadn't manipulated his body so easily, hand dropping low to tug at his sack, and then stroke _up_ to play fingertips over the head of his cock, tease the slit and make him bite back another moan.

"You hide your voice from me?" Thor noticed at last. His arm curved, taking Loki's weight and holding him close, freeing up his other hand to trail up the slimmer man's belly, over his chest. It curled around his throat, Thor's fingers thick and rough and powerful and warm over his vulnerable neck. Loki shuddered, the pulse of arousal going straight between his legs, into the cradle of Thor's other hand.

"Why should I give you what you want?" Loki husked, half just to feel the way it felt rumbling under Thor's hand.

"Because I am giving you what _you_ want."

"What I want -- and what my body wants -- are not the same thing!"

It was getting harder to compose sentences, to string logical thoughts together; and when Thor only chuckled and said, "Ungrateful," and picked up the pace, rutting with more urgency into his body, he knew that he would be lost again.

Thor shifted their hips, angling his thrust to strike that particular spot inside Loki's body that drove him crazy. Loki gasped, fingers clawing in the manacles, bucking forward to drive his cock through Thor's fingers, and a moan escaped him against his will. He could tell that Thor liked it, his hand tightening briefly on the column of his throat before falling away, back to his hip, guiding their rhythm determinedly.

"Do you want it?" Thor managed. "Do you want me -- to fill you up?"

Loki tightened his lips again on a whimper, on a _yes_ , but he felt his body responding to the suggestion. He could feel how close Thor was, tingling over his eager senses. He had come once already, but he was very aware that Thor had not, and he knew that he would spill again when Thor found his release.

"No answer?"

He forced himself to stay silent, only panting softly, but his body was not so cooperative. His hips tilted up willingly, clenching around Thor's cock to stroke him on each thrust in and out, almost milking him, demanding what he was too stubborn to admit he wanted.

"Too bad," Thor murmured, lips pressing between Loki's shoulderblades. "You will have it either way."

And then he was pistoning in, fast and relentless, seeking his pleasure from Loki's trapped body. Loki groaned, his voice high, and in only a few beats Thor was going still behind him, fingers biting deep into Loki's flesh as he came, his seed flooding into his thrall's starved body. The groan elevated into a cry, just the _awareness_ of it enough to send him over the edge.

He had not yet stopped panting when Thor repositioned them, pulling out even though Loki twisted in a half-hearted effort to keep him inside, and easing him onto his back. Then Thor covered him, leaning on his chest and one thick arm slung over his waist, fervently kissing Loki's long neck. Loki closed his eyes and tugged on his arms, but they were still held unyieldingly over his head.

"How do you feel?" Thor asked against his skin.

"Like -- I have been brutalized at the hands of an idiot who thinks himself more master of my body than I am," Loki managed.

As ever, the words slid right off of Thor, who laughed, his voice still thick from his release. "Idiot is one of the kinder things you call me," he said, fond. "I think you do not want me to know how well my strategy is working."

It was true enough, and he felt a little exposed, again. Thor knew him too well for this charade. But that only made the agitation build hotter, and he hissed, "You call rutting me insensate a _strategy_?"

"I have been forced to make do, without having your guidance, Brother."

Loki sneered. "Oh, you poor thing. It must've been so hard for you, this last year and some months. You had no one to get you out of trouble!"

Suddenly very serious, Thor eased up on his arms, leaning over Loki. There was no levity in his features: they were composed, focused -- perhaps hurt. "It _was_ hard," he said. "I thought you dead."

So he had said before, but Loki forced his gaze away. After all that he had done as king of Asgard (which he had never wanted to be) to both Midgard and Jotunheim, he had assumed that things could not go back to the way they were. That Thor would not think of him the same way. And everything he had done to seek to remedy that, in his panic, had only succeeded in making his sins more grievous, more insurmountable.

But he should have known. Thor was a big-hearted fool, and he had never been one to let logic get in the way of perfectly good sentiment.

"You will _wish_ me dead," Loki said, but the conviction he had mustered for his previous insults was lacking. That burning resentment, that gut-clenching fear, had released its stern grip on him. "When I return to Midgard and track down that woman who changed you so well. I've been thinking about her death for a long time now--"

"Not enough just yet, then," Thor murmured, shifting his legs between Loki's and pushing them apart. Loki tugged reflexively on his chains, but they held him fast in place. "I will take you again and again, until you have calmed."

"Even _you_ haven't the stamina, o mighty Thor," Loki bit back.

Thor proved him wrong, taking him twice more with an intensity that allowed no holding back before finally slowing enough to let him breathe. By then Loki felt as if he had melted, sweat beading on his skin and slipping away like his energy; he was too exhausted to even think of moving.

Almost numb from his still-tingling nerves, he could barely feel Thor's mouth pressing against the side of his damp neck, but he turned his head slightly into the soft touch.

"You are such a mess," Thor murmured, sweeping one broad hand down over Loki's stomach, skimming through the splattered remnants of his own pleasure, making him shiver with oversensitized response.

"Whose fault is that?" Loki managed, barely, his voice a thin ragged echo of his normally refined tones. But he would have to be much farther gone than this to sacrifice his ability to speak entirely.

Thor chuckled, husky. "Yours. You are the stubborn one." He lifted his head, and then his mouth came down on Loki's, firm, and Loki let his eyes slip shut, bowing gracefully under its demand.

Thor's slick fingers curved a trail over the other man's hip, beneath him, and gently stroked the abused entrance to his body. Loki moaned into the kiss, feeling his flesh awaken, slow, reluctantly channeling the pleasure through him one more time. Thor traced the stretched ring, smearing the seed over him, scraped gently with a nail, and Loki bucked his hips and surged into the kiss, hungry and almost punishing.

Thor held him close with his other arm, murmuring, "Do you feel that? How your body yields to me? How you tremble with weariness, but you still open to my touch, and give yourself over to my pleasure?"

"Do you never tire of forcing yourself upon me?" Loki growled against his lips, and knew immediately that it had been a mistake when Thor's eyes darkened, electric blue turning stormy.

Two fingers plunged deep, scissoring to stretch him again, and Loki twisted, his head turning away from Thor's, moaning as his cock stirred helplessly.

"Tell me to stop," Thor murmured. "Tell me to stop, lest I force myself on you again."

Loki panted, hot and fast, but he said nothing, and Thor's fingers stilled inside him. Thor's mouth pressed to his jaw, his neck, soft again.

"You will not," he murmured. "Why?"

"You ask -- such inane questions," Loki muttered back, and Thor chuckled again.

Slowly, and gently, the fingers slipped away, and Thor curved both arms around Loki, drawing him close against his more powerful body. "My Loki," he said, husky.

Loki wet his lips, and then eased into Thor's body, letting go of his tension again. With the edge of exhaustion passing, he could feel emotion returning to him. The rebellion and the anger of earlier felt gone as if it had never been; the fear, too, stripped away until he felt gloriously sated and warm and content. All that was left of his defiance was the broken shell of grief he had buried deep beneath it.

It lasted for another minute, while Thor held him. Then the golden god shifted, reaching up to unfasten the manacles from around his wrists with only a brief exertion of power, and he started to draw back, releasing Loki from his grasp, and in return Loki's hands came down swiftly to wrap around him instead.

"Don't go," he said, and then immediately felt vulnerable and foolish.

"I only mean to fetch water and a towel to clean you," Thor said. "They are here, at the table by the headboard."

Loki scowled, gaze slipping away. "I know."

But he didn't want Thor to let go, not right now.

After a moment's consideration, Thor simply pulled his own tunic off and slid back into the bed, wrapping both arms around Loki's body. "My sweet Loki," he said, fondly.

"Ugh! I cannot for the life of me remember why I wanted you near. I have changed my mind. Go get the water and towel so I may cleanse your sentimental gibberish from me."

Thor's grin only spread wider. "My sweet, unpleasant Loki," he amended.

He dragged his tunic over Loki's back, using it as a makeshift towel, and then stroked it between them, mopping up the spilled seed. Loki felt his eyes slip half-shut, too tired to move, just letting Thor take care of him, cradled in the protective circle of warm, powerful arms. His body was alive with aches and spent with pleasure, and his too-busy mind quieted by the sense of fulfillment that followed a passionate coupling.

And that was when the treacherous sentiment crept in. A tear slipped past his guard, and he pretended not to feel it, murmuring, "You left me."

"I know. I know, and I am truly sorry." Thor paused in his ministrations.

"If you had only listened to me--"

"I know. I was arrogant and thought myself better than all of you because I was soon to be crowned. I was a fool."

"They made me _king_!"

Thor kissed him, and said again, "I know."

But he didn't judge. The fight they had once had when Loki had been so tangled up in _trying to do what the king should do_ did not even come to words. There was only softness, and support, and the affection that he had so desperately missed.

"But you are home again now," Thor murmured. "Where you belong."

 _Not in Asgard,_ Loki thought, _but right here, in Thor's bed, in Thor's arms._

He slept better than he had in over a year, and when he stirred, Thor was still there, pressed against him. The thunder god only dozed, and when Loki started to straighten, Thor stirred as well with a curious sound.

Loki pressed a kiss to his lips, light. He asked sweetly, "How does your mortal whore wake you?"

Thor groaned, the sound half a chuckle. "How did I not see this coming?"

"You have the foresight of a bilgesnipe with its head stuck in a boulder. Tell me. I want to be at _least_ as good of a whore as she is."

"I have _not_ been intimate with her," Thor said, exasperated.

Loki lifted his eyebrows. "--Why not?" he asked.

"We are not having this conversation right now." Thor lunged up, rolling to pin Loki down on the mattress beneath him, and Loki laughed, arms curving up to wend around his shoulders. "I just got you back. Why would I want any other?"

"Such pretty poetic words," Loki said, stroking fingers firmly along his spine. "You know how I despise poetry..."

Thor kissed him, so long and lingering and deliberate that they were both breathless by the time he lifted his head again. "Say it," Thor commanded.

Loki grimaced. "Not this again."

But Thor stared at him, smirking, until he relented. Very quietly, he allowed, "Yours."

"Mine," Thor agreed, ducking his head for another kiss.

And he felt good. He felt whole again, at peace. Finally, after endless months, more than a year, he was home, and in Thor's possession again.

"Now I think you owe me after I've debased myself the way you like, so..." Loki squirmed pointedly under Thor's body, legs parting pointedly and tugging Thor into the crook of his thighs.

"Wait." Thor's hands stilled him, settling on his hips, and Loki frowned. "We have to talk about what happened on Midgard."

Oh. Loki grimaced slightly, stroking a hand over Thor's shoulder. "Mmm. Yes, I suppose that we have to." Even if it was a terrible shame, as he'd _much_ rather they not talk about anything at all, and Thor simply rutted into him until the headboard shattered. Still, it was better than talking about what he'd done to Jotunheim, or even to Asgard.

"When the Bifrost is restored--" And there it was, Asgard. "--I want you to return with me to Midgard."

Loki paused, and then his lips quirked up. "You must truly enjoy flaunting me in front of people with every reason to hate me, to want to do it twice--"

Thor chuckled. "I want my friends to see the real you." His lips brushed Loki's forehead, his cheek, beard gently scratching over soft skin. "As I see you. They will _love_ you."

If he'd had his way, they would be rutting right now, and they would never talk about or travel to Midgard again. He would just -- avoid the realm that had taken Thor from him, and the site of his mistakes.

But if Thor wanted it, then he would think about the good side, instead.

Like just how _much_ the athletic, good-looking Avengers might love him.

 

"I know that you must be surprised to see my brother here returned, but I want to reassure you, my friends. He is much changed from the last time you saw him." Thor smiled at the Avengers, bright and guileless, all but glowing with his sincerity. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder, gripping him firmly. "He is _well_ again."

And yet his friends did not look reassured. Some of them seemed outright suspicious, Barton and Romanoff in particular giving Loki hard looks, and others exchanged glances amongst themselves, questioning.

Thor turned to Loki, who agreed, "Wholly rehabilitated. I know you will be thrilled to hear that since you have seen me, I have not attempted any genocide or world domination. Not so much as a political assassination."

"See? Completely reassuring," Stark said.

Thor knew sarcasm when he heard it. He directed an amused look at Loki, scolding fondly, "You are not helping." Loki quirked a smile and shrugged. He was in good spirits, which meant he took little seriously and was enjoying throwing others off-balance.

"I'm sorry, but -- you can't just expect us to accept that at face value," Banner said, arms folded. His tone was almost apologetic, but there was nothing apologetic about his stance: uneasy, but solid, stern.

"I did not expect it to be so simple." Thor glanced at Loki again. The other man nodded, smiling; encouraging him silently. "That is why I come offering a gift."

"A _gift_?" Rogers echoed. He seemed uncomfortable, and shook his head, brushing it away. "We can't accept anything from you, Thor. Especially not to try to make up for -- for the invasion of Midtown."

He had to make them understand. Thor spread his hands, stepping closer to them. "My friends... I am not trying to convince you to overlook the grievous transgressions you have experienced. This gift is offered in good faith -- as a reward for all of you, being the champions of this realm, fighting for what you believe in despite all the odds stacked against you. It is a symbol of my desire to recognize you for your good deeds, and to show you that I, _and_ my brother, are in support of you."

The Avengers shifted a little, their reactions still mixed, still overall uncertain. For a moment Thor thought the would reject his gift out of hand, without even hearing what it would be.

Finally, Stark said, "Okay. Out with it. What did you get us, you big galoot?" He stirred his drink. "Flowers? Chocolate? Too pedestrian, probably. What do you guys do in Asgard for gifts? Taxidermy? Loki doesn't appear to be stuffed and mounted."

Loki laughed at that. "Not yet, at any rate!"

Thor felt his lips quirk up. It _was_ an unusually apt suggestion. "I am giving all of you the services of my thrall." He lifted a hand, again placing it on Loki's shoulder and urging him to step forward.

There was a beat of silence. Romanoff broke it first, saying, "Are we talking about sex, right now?"

"I called it." Stark pointed at Banner, who was sighing, rubbing the back of his neck. "You remember? We talked about this. I thought something creepy was going on. I said it the moment they took off for Candyland."

"I remember."

"You owe me fifty bucks."

"Yeah, I know you're -- really hurting for loose change."

They were not as flattered as Thor had imagined they'd be. Loki's eyebrows were lifting, and he felt the need to clarify, "He is very well-practiced in intimate arts. Whatever you wish to do, he will give you that."

"You're not serious," Barton said, flatly.

"He's very serious," Loki countered. He reached up, starting to shrug from his surcoat, pointedly. "And I think you will find me -- perfectly earnest when it comes to satisfying my partners."

Stark gestured. "Yeah, uh, thanks. But, as much as this is the craziest thing I've ever heard, and I'm normally on board with some fun crazy, it is _literally_ prostitution. And that is one thing I try not to pay for. Outright, anyway."

Thor frowned, his brows drawing together. "My brother is not a prostitute," he said, irritably. "He is _my_ thrall, for _my_ use."

"No offense, Thor, but please stop saying that in the same breath that you say 'my brother'," Rogers said, pained. He had one hand to his head.

"I am lending him to you as a token of my appreciation, and you return the favor with -- insults and mockery?"

"No, no, no one is doing that," Banner said quickly.

Loki put his hands on his hips. " _I_ am certainly starting to feel insulted," he contributed, cross. "I have come here to offer up my body, and no one seems to _want_ it. Come now. Surely one of you must want to take out your frustrations on the god who tore your realm apart?"

After a beat, Barton said, "You know what? I'll take you up on that offer, Thor." He was watching Loki unsmilingly, a tension in his body that Thor thought he recognized.

"No hurting," Thor said, just as a warning. "But you are welcome to--"

"He won't need to hurt me," Loki said, to Thor but his attention was on Barton. Some of his agitation had receded, interest simmering beneath his skin instead. "I will be good."

The tension was growing rather than dissipating. Romanoff asked, "Okay, let's -- talk about that. What are the rules you want for this arrangement?"

Thor prepared to distinguish cruel hurting from sensual pain, but he was interrupted. "Are you-- Are you seriously considering this?" Stark demanded, looking back at her, and then at Thor, and then at Loki. He lifted a finger to point at the latter. "Are _you_ all right with this? Because, I don't know. This seems kind of shady to me. This is not the kind of pimping I'm comfortable with."

Loki chuckled, quiet, and shook his head. "Don't tell me _you_ will be the one experiencing performance issues, Stark," he drawled.

Stark's eyebrows lifted. "...Oh, them's fighting words."

"What if I do _this_?" Loki asked, and then there was a shimmer over his figure, and suddenly his more familiar body was replaced with the sensuous shape of a woman, all generous hourglass curves and long wavy hair.

"I'm in," Stark said immediately.

"So am I," Romanoff added, and Barton looked at her. She shrugged.

Loki slid over to Rogers, who was coloring a dark red; he seized on that weakness. "What about you, Rogers?" he murmured, his voice a dusky alto. "Do you like me better this way? I was looking forward to hearing from you, but you have kept so silent..."

Thor imagined Rogers was ready to burst right then and there. "I don't -- I mean, I haven't -- at all. And this isn't really how I--"

Somehow, despite his awkward, Loki seemed to realize what he was saying, and his darkened green gaze lidded. "I'll be gentle," he said, low enough to be almost inaudible.

"He's in," Stark said.

Banner was bemused, rubbing the back of his neck. "What an unexpected team-building exercise," he observed. "We're learning all about sharing today. And... prophylactic use, I hope."

"He's in too," Stark added.

"I don't know if that's a good idea--"

Stark spread his hands. "If you think the big guy wouldn't be into it, you can just watch me."

"I--" Banner paused.

Thor beamed at them all, so wide it almost ached. "My friends," he said, warmly. "I know you will not regret this night." He drew Loki close against his side, smiling at his brother, feminine form and all. "Especially not you."

"I'll tell you all about it after," Loki said sweetly. "In _great_ detail."


End file.
